


Saving Adam

by LettyToretto2014



Category: Supernatural
Genre: God!Chuck - Freeform, Not everyone forgets about Adam, Other, Saving Adam
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-23
Updated: 2014-11-23
Packaged: 2018-02-26 19:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2663321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LettyToretto2014/pseuds/LettyToretto2014
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Starts right before Swan Song. Gabriel was brought back about three weeks before the big show down in Stull Cemetery but no one knew.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Saving Adam

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own anything. Anything that looks like it's right out of the show, probably is, i found the transcript of the episode and used it. Supernatural belongs to the writers and to the CW, I'm just playing with the charters.

[Voice Over Chuck: _On April 21, 1967, the 100 millionth GM vehicle rolled off the line at the plant in Janesville -- a blue two-door Caprice._  
  
There was a big ceremony, speeches. The lieutenant governor even showed up. Three days later, another car rolled off that same line. No one gave two craps about her. But they should have, because this 1967 Chevrolet Impala would turn out to be the most important car -- no, the most important object -- in pretty much the whole universe.   
  
She was first owned by Sal Moriarty, an alcoholic with two ex-wives and three blocked arteries. On weekends, he'd drive around giving Bibles to the poor "gettin' folks right for Judgment Day." That's what he said. Sam and Dean don't know any of this, but if they did, I bet they'd smile.   
  
After Sal died, she ended up at Rainbow Motors, a used-car lot in Lawrence, where a young marine bought her on impulse. That is, after a little advice from a friend. I guess that's where this story begins.   
  
And here's where it ends.]

Gabriel’s POV 

The last thing I remember is Lucifer killing me before I wake up face to face with Chuck. Then again after getting killed I didn’t really think I’d be waking up again so I’m not gonna complain, much. 

“What’s going on, I thought I was dead” I say sitting up and Chuck laughs. 

“You were, I brought you back. You weren’t meant to die and I have a job for you” Chuck says and that’s when I notice the warmth and calm emanating from him, almost like what I remember from sitting at the feet of dad, but that can’t be, dad left centuries ago he couldn’t have been hiding here on earth the whole time.

“I wouldn’t call it hiding, son, just a vacation” He says. 

“Why did you bring me back” I ask looking down and he sighs.

“Gabriel, my son, I brought you back because you were never meant to die. None of this was meant to happen, I left hoping to give you and your brothers the chance to run things, but you ran away and joined the Pagans and your other two brothers weren’t really ready to run the show so it turned out bad. I never meant for things to go so bad. I am sorry for all of this” He says and I look up. 

“So what are you going to do now, I mean it’s not like you going home is going to fix everything at this point” I ask and he chuckles. 

“Your right it’s not but it is a start. Sam and Dean’s half brother is going to get stuck in the Pit with your brothers; I want you to grab him before that can happen, Castiel is going to grab Sam as they all fall into The Pit so make sure he gets all of him, the last thing we need is a soulless Sam running amuck” He says and I nod. 

“What should I do till then” I ask and he smiles.

“Tell me about living with the Pagans, about being a trickster. Catch me up on your life” He says so we spend the next few weeks catching up, since it’s been so long. We laughed a lot, cried a lot, and fought a lot too. But by the time Dean was calling and asking where and when the big show down was gonna happen we were doing alright. 

 

[Voice Over, Chuck: _The Impala, of course, has all the things other cars have... and a few things they don't. But none of that stuff's important. This is the stuff that's important. The army man that Sam crammed in the ashtray - it's still stuck there. The Lego’s that Dean shoved into the vents -- to this day, heat comes on and they can hear 'em rattle. These are the things that make the car theirs -- really theirs. Even when Dean rebuilt her from the ground up, he made sure all these little things stayed, 'cause it's the blemishes that make her beautiful. The Devil doesn't know or care what kind of car the boys drive. In between jobs, Sam and Dean would sometimes get a day -- sometimes a week, if they were lucky. They'd pass the time lining their pockets. Sam used to insist on honest work, but now he hustles pool, like his brother. They could go anywhere and do anything. They drove 1,000 miles for an Ozzy show, two days for a Jayhawks game. And when it was clear, they'd park her in the middle of nowhere, sit on the hood, and watch the stars... for hours... without saying a word. It never occurred to them that, sure, maybe they never really had a roof and four walls but they always had a home..._ ] 

 

“Alright, you know what you have to do now right” Dad asks and I nod. 

“Make sure that no one notices me, that everyone makes it out alive, and intact and grab Adam before he falls” I say standing by the door and dad smiles. 

“You’re gonna do great Gabe, bring Adam back here once you get him” Dad says and I nod before flying to Stull Cemetery, staying invisible I watch the show down. At first Michael and Lucifer are the only ones there, but soon Dean comes rolling into the cemetery in the impala. 

“Sorry. Am I interrupting something?” Dean asks getting out of his car and I can see how hard this is for him, we’re both in the same boat here, possibly about to watch our brothers try and kill each other. He takes a minuet then gets Samifer’s attention.

“Hey. We need to talk” He calls and Samifer laughs looking at him.  

“Dean, even for you this is a whole new Mountain of Stupid” He says and it’s almost like he knows it’s really Lucifer talking. 

“I’m not talking to you, I’m talking to Sam” Dean says and I gotta give this boy credit, he’s got balls. Before Lucifer can reply Michael jumps in. 

“You’re no longer the vessel, Dean. You got no right to be here” Michael yells causing Dean to turn to him. 

“Adam, if you’re in there somewhere, I am so sorry” Dean says and Michael smirks.

“Adam isn’t home right now” Michael says and Dean get’s this look in his eye that has me scared.

“Well, then you’re next on my list, buttercup. But right now, I need five minutes with him” Dean says and it pisses Michael off.

“You little maggot. You are no longer a part of this story!” He yells as Cas and Bobby appear and little Cas is holding a Molotov.

“Hey, AssButt” Cas yells then throws the Molotov at Michael, which is apparently made of holyoil/fire cause Michael screams before bursting into nothing. 

“AssButt” Dean asks and Cas shrugs before replying

“He’ll be back, and upset, but you got your five minuets” Cas says as Lucifer turns to him.

“Did you just Molotov my brother with Holy fire” He asks and Cas shrugs again, looking kinda scared.

“Uh… No” He says and it sounds more like a question.

“No one dicks with Michael but me” Lucifer says raising his hand up and snapping, causing Cas to burst into a billion tiny little pieces. The next thing I know Cas it laying next to me asleep, and probably invisible.

“Sammy, Can you hear me” Dean asks getting Lucifer’s attention.

“You know... I tried to be nice... for Sammy's sake. But you... are such a pain... in my ass.” Lucifer says as he throws dean onto the windshield of the Impala, which shatters. Bobby shoots Lucifer in the back. When Lucifer turns, Bobby shoots him again. Pissing Lucifer off so he makes a twisting motion with his hand and bobby’s neck snaps

“NO” Dean yells from where he’s laying on the hood of the Impala.

“Yes” Lucifer says before dragging Dean off the hood of the Impala and punching him in the face hard enough to knock Dean back. 

“Sammy. Sammy are you in there” Dean almost pleads, from where I am I can’t see Lucifer’s face but I’d be willing to guess he smirks. 

“Oh, he's in here, all right. [He punches Dean again.] And he's gonna feel the snap of your bones. [Another punch. Dean falls to the ground.] Every single one. [He hauls Dean to his feet.] We're gonna take our time” Lucifer says and keeps wailing on Dean until Dean grabs onto the jacking Lucifer had on. 

“Sam, it's okay. It's okay. I'm here. I'm here. I'm not gonna leave you. [Lucifer punches him twice more.] I'm not gonna leave you.” Dean says and Lucifer pulls back to hit him again but stops. He stays frozen for a few minuets before his fist unclenches and I can almost feel the change, it’s Sam and I smile. 

“It's okay, Dean. It's gonna be okay. I've got him.” Sam says as he pulls out the Horseman’s rings and throws them on the ground. 

“Bvtmon tabges babalon” Sam says and the ground caves in around the rings and air is sucked into the hole. Sam and Dean look at each other as the hole widens. Sam breathes deeply.  

“Sam! It’s not gonna end this way! Step back!” Michael yells as he reforms. 

“You're gonna have to make me!” Sam yells back. 

“I have to fight my brother, Sam! Here and now! It's my destiny!” Michael says as Sam looks at Dean, closes his eyes and spreads his arms. Michael lunges forward and grabs Sam’s jacket. Sam grabs Michael’s arm and they fall together into the hole. After few moments the hole closes in a blinding flash of light. The Horsemen's rings burn bright in the grass on the ground where the hole was. Dean closes his eyes as he leans back against the Impala.  

As soon as they start falling I push out and grab Adam’s body and soul, along with Sam’s before shoving Michael and Lucifer into the pit, making sure that, that’s done I revive Cas and put him in front of the bloody and broken Dean. I watch as he heals Dean and brings Bobby back to life before taking Sam and Adam with me back to where Dad is.

“I told you to let your brother save Sam” Dad says with a chuckle and I shrug. 

“You knew I’d do it anyway. Cas might be powerful but I don’t know if he’d be able to do that” I say and dad smiles.

 

[Voice over Chuck: _So, what's it all add up to? It's hard to say. But me, I'd say this was a test... for Sam and Dean. And I think they did all right. Up against good, evil, angels, devils, destiny, and God himself, they made their own choice. They chose family. And, well... isn't that kinda the whole point?_ ] 

 

“Wake them up” Dad says and I smile before touching both of them on the forehead. 

“Where am I” They both ask at the same time before looking at each other. 

“Would you two calm down, you fine, your alive, and most importantly you’re not trapped with Mikey and Luci in the Pit” I say and Sam looks at me funny. 

“You died” He almost whispers and I laugh. 

“Sammy, I’m one of the first Angels to have been made, do you really think I would stay dead” I ask him and he shrugs. 

“Where are we” He asks and dad peaks around from behind me.

“Don’t shoot” He says and Sam groans. 

“You brought us here of all places, why not Bobby’s” Sam asks and I give him a look.

“Sam the only way Dean will have a normal life is if he thinks you’re dead. The best way for all of this to go is if you two go back to college, leave the hunting to someone else” I say and dad chuckles. 

“You know they won’t be able to do that, at least not Sam and Dean. Not unless they know that they’ll be safe, that’s where I come in” Dad says and Sam looks at him funny.

“What are you talking about Chuck, you’re just a prophet right” Sam asks and dad chuckles. 

“No, that’s what you needed to believe at the time, but I’m much more than that.” He says and I hear wings flapping outside. 

“Did you just” I ask him and he nods as Cas comes running in. 

“Why was I not able to find you when we needed you” He asks giving him a look he had to of picked up from Dean. 

“You needed to do this with out me, I helped as much as I could, but you needed to be able to stand on your own to stop this” Dad says and Sam finally catches on. 

“Seriously” Sam asks and dad nods.

“What the hell is going on” Adam asks and I chuckle.

“Alright to catch you up, That’s Chuck, he wrote books about your brothers, and you I guess, called Supernatural. They meet him a while back, not happy about the books but whatever not the point. Anyway God has been missing for a long ass time, and Cas over there went looking for him after Bobby got hurt but couldn’t ever find him. I died like a month ago saving your brothers lives and God brought me back so that I could keep you from getting trapped with Mikey and Luci, oh and Chuck is actually God” I say and Adam just stares at me.

“So what do we do, I mean Dean should be able to live a normal life, but if he knows we’re alive he won’t what if he runs into us one day and gets pissed because we didn’t let him know we were ok” Adam asks and kids got a point.

“He’s right, if Dean found out that we were alive and didn’t come to him he’ll be pissed” Sam says and dad nods.

“Again, this is where I come in. I wish I could say that I could just wipe monsters out all over the globe, believe me if I could I would but there must be a balance to things so I’m wiping them out of North and south America, basically they wont bother this part of the world, and you wont have to worry about them any more, in fact once you leave here you won’t remember hunting at all.” Dad says and I smile.

“What about Cas, and Gabe” Sam asks and dad sighs.

“You’ll remember them, and know what they are, you’ll know that other parts of the world have problems with wired and unexplained events, but you wont have any first hand experience with it” Dad says and then something flashes across Sam’s face.

“Does that mean I’ll have my degree from Stanford” He asks and dad smiles.

“If that’s what you want” Dad says and he nods. 

“Ok then, once Gabriel gets you to where I’ve arranged for you to be living you will have all the knowledge that you would have gained had you made that interview five years ago. And Adam I’ve arranged for you to be enrolled in the Medical Program at the closest university, It’ll be like you never left, you will have all the memories from attending there, of growing up with both of your brothers, meeting Lisa, and being there when Ben was born.” Dad says aiming the last part at Adam.

“What about his mom and Jess” Sam asks and dad sighs.

“Mom is better off in heaven” Adam says before dad can say anything.

“Sam you have to understand that bringing someone back from the dead is hard and the longer they’ve been dead the harder it gets.” Dad says and Sam nods. 

“I get it, I was just wondering, Adam has a point they are better off there anyway. What about Ellen, Jo, and Ash, they didn’t deserve to die, not that Adam’s mom or Jess did either but it hasn’t been that long since Ellen, Jo, and Ash died” Sam asks and I smile this time. 

“They aren’t dead per say. Right now they are all in a pocket reality very similar to what dad is talking about” I say and Sam looks at me.

“What I did watch you boys, I had a soft spot for those three and didn’t want to see them die, I replaced them months before they died. It was before the explosion at the Roadhouse” I say and Sam actually laughs. 

“Thank you” He says and I shrug it off. 

“Don’t mention it” I say and he nods.

“Well if there aren’t any more questions” Dad says but Sam has his, I need more info face on.

“Is Dean Ben’s dad” He asks and dad laughs.

“Yes he is Lisa honestly doesn’t think he is though, she carried past term a couple weeks and didn’t know it. By the conception date she was going with she was early, but that won’t be the case in any of your memories. And don’t worry about the ‘truth’ coming out. I’m God, what I say goes so if I want to re write this I can.” Dad says and Sam laughs.

“At least we know where Gabe gets it from now” He mutters and I smirk.

“I get it from my dad” I say and dad laughs.

“Any more questions” Dad asks and Sam nods.

“Will we still know Bobby” He asks and looks down at his shoes.

“That’s part of your history that I rewrote, after your mom died your dad traveled around for a while, got Adams mom pregnant and you all stayed there for a while but when Adam was a year old both John and Adam’s mom were in a car accident, neither one made it and Bobby raised you three, you grew up with Jo and Ash who Ellen had taken in. Ellen’s husband died in a normal hunting accident when Jo was around five years old, two years later she and Bobby got married.” Dad explains and Sam nods. 

“I think I get it” Sam says and looks at Adam.

“I’m good, I mean the way I understand things we’re going to be living close to Dean, I will have known and grown up with them and they won’t have gone to hell and back, both figuratively and literally, and we won’t have to deal with monsters. But angels will be around, what about Demons” He asks and dad chuckles.

“They won’t be around either, at least not around you boys” Dad says and both boys nod.

“We’re good then” Adam says and dad nods. 

“You two know where I am if you need me. I have a horde of children to wrangle but I will come if you call or see you if you come to see me. You two have done more than I thought any of you would and I’m proud of you” Dad says looking between Cas and I and we both smile. 

“Thanks dad” I say and Cas just nods.

“Here this is where Sam and Adam will be living, once you transport them everything else will snap into place.” Dad says handing me a sheet of paper with an address on it, nodding I walk over and lay a hand on each of the boys shoulders and transport them to their home.

Chuck's POV

 

Now that I have set things right here on earth, it's time I return home and set things right up there, maybe leaving Michael and Lucifer in the pit for a while will teach them to get along, or at least to listen to one another, one can only hope. I will return to earth one day, spread the gospel of the Winchester brothers who saved the world, and locked the devil back in his box, but not for a very long time, who knows knowing those boys they may very well end up finding a way back into the hunting life and add more to their books. But for now, they will live a monster free life and enjoy the benefits of being normal people. 

 

[Voice over, Chuck:  _No doubt -- endings are hard. But then again... nothing ever really ends, does it?"_ ]

**Author's Note:**

> This came about after 'FanFiction' and I decided to go ahead and post it, I'm working on something about their new life but I'm not sure when it'll be done or if i'll even post it. I like the ending for this for right now, but I have started on more for it in case you all want to read more about the Winchester's life with out hunting.


End file.
